The Younger Years
by accioweasleys4
Summary: What if Fred and Hermione had met on the train in her first year? Would that change things for them later on? AU for Fremione later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be another Fremione collection. I don't have much else to say here... though this was written for the Hogwarts Speed Drabble, the Pairing War Competition, and the Daily Inspirations Challenge in HPFC. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. Thanks for reading! **

Fred was sitting in a compartment with Lee and George when a bushy haired girl rushed in. "Catch that toad! Don't let it get away!"

He quickly caught it and held it out to her. "Is this yours?" he asked her kindly, studying her. He figured that she must be a first year because he hadn't seen her before.

The girl shook her head. "No, a boy named Neville lost him. He's had a hard time keeping track of him though." She smiled. "Thanks for catching him."

"Why don't you come sit with us?" George asked her suddenly in a kind tone. "We've seen you walking around a few times… it's a long trip to Hogwarts."

The girl hesitated before she gave him a smile. "All right… I'm Hermione Granger," she said, holding her hand out.

"I'm Fred Weasley," Fred said immediately. He reached for her hand and kissed it.

"I'm George," George said happily as he copied Fred.

Hermione laughed softly and Fred glanced over at his twin. He hadn't thought his twin would do that as well.

"You must be related to Ron Weasley… he was just trying to do some magic a few minutes ago. But the spell ended up not working," she said, shaking her head as she made a face.

Fred chuckled as George lit up. "Was he trying to turn his rat yellow?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione nodded and Fred said, "Excellent!" He had been hoping that Ron would fall for that spell. It was even better that he had tried to impress this girl with it.

"What house are you guys in?" Hermione asked politely after Lee introduced himself.

"The house of the braves," Fred answered, puffing out his chest proudly.

George rolled his eyes. "He means Gryffindor. Bravery is one of the traits you can have to get into it though. What house do you want to be in?"

"I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw," Hermione answered thoughtfully. "But Gryffindor wouldn't be that bad. Imagine being in Slytherin though," she said darkly, shaking her head.

"You're too pretty to be in Slytherin," Fred said suddenly, and ducked his head when he realized the other two were staring at him in surprise.

Hermione looked at him for a moment before she stood up. "You should be getting in your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon."

"Did I offend her?" Fred asked curiously when she left.

The other two laughed and nodded. "Probably… women are easily offended. Even midgets like her."

Fred sighed, though he couldn't help but wish that she would be put in Gryffindor so they would have the chance to see each other every day.


	2. The First Excuse to Be Around Her

**A/N: This is for the Last Man Standing Competition for the OTP round. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. Thanks for reading! **

Hermione had been placed in the Gryffindor house and she had stayed friends with the twins even though they were in different years. They were protective of her, especially when Ron teased her at the beginning part of the first year.

On Halloween, Ron and Harry had saved Hermione from the troll that escaped, and he had to start sharing her with them. He didn't like that much because they didn't get to spend as much time together as he'd like.

"So, are you coming to the Quidditch game?" Fred asked her when he found her studying alone one afternoon. He had been hoping that she would come to the game. It would be good for her to relax a bit, and he would get to see her.

"I was planning on it," Hermione said with a smile.

"Really? I thought you didn't like flying," Fred said, remembering how her first flying lesson went.

"I don't. But Quidditch is a bit fascinating. Harry will be playing…. So will you and George," she added as an afterthought.

Fred grinned. "Ah, you finally remembered about us!"

She shook her head and smacked him lightly with her textbook. "How could I forget you? You and George were my first friends here."

He shrugged. "It does seem like you did forget… we miss you."

A blush appeared on her cheeks and she closed her book. "I miss you too," she answered shyly. "We could spend time together now if you'd like."

Fred nodded. "I'd like that. But don't stop studying on my account…I could study with you."

Her eyes went up in surprise. "Fred Weasley wants to study? What has happened to the world?"

He chuckled as he opened his Transfiguration book. "George and I do try to get decent marks. We just aren't as _studious _as you are. I actually do like Transfiguration." He nodded at his textbook. Of course his real reason to study was just an excuse to be around her, but she didn't need to know that. Not yet anyway.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Don't sound so surprised again. Transfiguration can be very helpful for pranks."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "_Of course _that would be the reason why you like Transfiguration." She shook her head and went back to her Charms book.

Fred watched her with an amused smile for a few moments before he started studying quietly as well. He didn't have a clue that Hermione watched him thoughfully when he wasn't looking.


	3. You can't cancel Quidditch!

**A/N: Sorry this has taken awhile to be updated. I tried to stick to canon events as much as possible in this chapter. This was written for the Last Man Standing Competition round seven, the As Many As You Want Challenge, (OTP, and maybe one day were the prompts used), Open Category Competition (fanon category), and the Great Maze Challenge/Competition. This is my entry fic for it. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

><p>Fred Weasley knew he had feelings for Hermione the moment he wanted to punch Draco Malfoy for calling her a Mudblood. The whole Gryffindor team had been outraged, but it was Ron who had gotten the bitter end of the deal.<p>

His spell had backfired, and Hermione and Harry had taken him to Hagrid's hut.

Fred narrowed his eyes at Draco when they left. "You'll pay for that, Malfoy," he said, glaring at him.

Angelina and Katie placed their hands on him to pull him away. "Just ignore him, Fred."

"We can't practice without a Seeker. Practice is cancelled," Oliver announced, sighing in frustration.

The Gryffindor team exchanged surprised glances. None of them could remember a time when Oliver had actually cancelled Quidditch.

* * *

><p>The Quidditch team was heading toward the Quidditch Pitch when Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared in front of them.<p>

"The game has been cancelled," she announced gravely.

Oliver's jaw dropped, though the others exchanged outraged looks as well. They had been looking forward to the game that day. "You can't cancel Quidditch!" Oliver said, though Professor McGonagall had beckoned to Ron and Harry.

"Mr. Weasley… Mr. Potter. You two should come with me."

Fred and George exchanged glances, and Fred stepped forward. McGonagall's face softened. "All right, you may want to see this too, Fred. George, the rest of you… back to your dorms."

George stood by Fred's side. "No…I'm coming with, especially if it concerns Fred and Ron."

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Very well. Oliver, take your team back to the dorm and tell Percy to keep an eye on everyone for me."

The four boys followed her, though they kept exchanging concerned looks. What could be so wrong that a Quidditch game had to be cancelled?

Professor McGonagall lead them to the Hospital Wing. "I'm very sorry that I have to inform you of this… but Ms. Granger-"

Fred's heart rose in his chest. This had to do with Hermione? His Hermione? He brushed past his teacher and frantically looked around the Hospital Wing. He could hear professor McGonagall calling his name, but he didn't care.

George was following him closely behind. They found her on a bed, and Fred groaned when he saw her. "No, no, no…Hermione!" He slowly fell to his knees, and George immediately started comforting him. Fred didn't hear a word he was saying though, and he brushed his arm away.

Harry and Ron appeared behind them, and McGonnagall did too. "I'm very sorry…she was Petrified."

Fred looked at his teacher sharply. "She'll make it, won't she?" Fear crept through his body. "They'll all make it, right?" He glanced around the Hospital Wing when he suddenly realized none of the victims had been revived.

Professor McGonagall stared at him quietly for a moment before answering. "Mr. Weasley…" she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I assure you, we're all doing the best we can to revive them. When we do, you'll be the first to know."

Fred nodded before he placed a hand in Hermione's. He bowed his head so he couldn't look at anybody. _Please survive this, Hermione… please. You're too special to die. I'll do anything, anything for you to survive._

He glanced up at the others. "It should've been me…"

George gave him a startled look. "No, Freddie. Don't say things like that."

"She doesn't deserve this… whoever did this will pay…" He shook his head. He knew he wasn't making much sense then. He got up suddenly and stormed off.

"Fred-" George was already behind him, but Fred backed away from his twin.

"Leave me alone." His sharp tone caused a look of hurt to appear on his twin's face. Fred's face softened. "I'm sorry, George… I love you, but…please. I need to be alone now."

George stared at Fred for a moment before disappearing quietly.

* * *

><p>They were silent during breakfast the next morning, but George finally spoke to him during supper that evening. "Are you all right?"<p>

Fred shrugged silently, and George moved onto his next question. "You like Hermione, don't you?"

He looked at George quickly. "What? She's one of my best friends!" What makes you say that?"

George shrugged. "You just seem different around her. Your reaction to her being Petrified also made me realize that. You care for her."

Fred sighed. He didn't want to confirm or deny this, but George seemed to guess that he was right about his conclusion. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I can't really do anything…she's one of Ron's best friends too. She's also two years below us."

"So?" George challenged him.

"So…I just can't do anything about it. Not now at least."

"Will you one day then?"

Fred shrugged. "Maybe one day. But for now, please don't say anything to anybody. You know Mum especially will have a fit over this."

His twin grinned at him. "Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! **


End file.
